Ámame
by Killerfrost1
Summary: Isabella se enamora perdidamente de Jasper después de que el la apoya en un momento difícil.
1. chapter 1

Hola me llamo Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me llamen Bella, hoy era uno de esos días en el que quiera que los chicos estuvieran conmigo ya que son ellos la escuela se metía conmigo, Jessica me habia golpeado junto a otra chica, la única que se mantenía a mi lado como mi mejor amiga era Ángela. Camine por los pasillos cuando sentí un fuerte empujón, un golpe y finalmente un crujido de una de mis costillas, _"genial ahora como lles voy a ocultar a Carliste y a los demás"_ pensé para mí misma levantándome con cuidado y dirigirme a la salida y correr a mi coche. Conduje a la casa de los Cullen y fue recibida por uno de los vampiros que no se me había acercado nunca antes solo para atacarme.

-Hola Bella—dijo Jasper con una sonrisa algo cansada.

-Hola Jasper—dije yo en un intento de mantener mis emociones en calma ya que eso le hacía mal al vampiro.

-Tranquila no voy a hacerte nada solo...quería salir a disculparme otra vez por lo que pasó en tu cumpleaños, fue un pequeño error y te asuste—dijo el enviándome una calma que hizo que me relajase un poco.

-No fue tu culpa Jasper, simplemente soy muy torpe y la cague—dije dándole una sonrisa algo forzada.

Escuche un pequeño suspiró de su parte haciendo que bajara la cabeza y en cuanto el se acercó a mí no pude evitar los ojos y apretarlos con fuerza. Al no sentir nada los abri y vi como él se iba ha dentro de la casa totalmente molesto, camine hacia dentro de la casa y me encontré con mi "padre" Carliste hay separándome, le di un abrazo y el correspondió pero enseguida me arrepentí ya que no pude evitar dejar caer un gemido de dolor haciendo que el se separa y me mirara con el ceño fruncido.

-Pasó algo?—dijo el mirándome algo dudoso.

-Me caí—dije totalmente tranquila.

-Y por qué siento que tu corazón me está mintiendo—dijo el mirándome con algo de desconfianza y preocupación.

-No estoy mintiendo solo que me caí y me hice daño en las costillas—dije con una suave sonrisa en mi cara.

Me niego a que sepan que cuando ellos no están los chicos me golpean, no quiero decepcionarlos, no quería que me vieran como si fuera un estorbo o algo parecido y quería ser valiente para que Jasper se diera cuenta de que estaba hay, si estoy enamorada de Jasper, mi problema es que está casado con mi amiga y que le tengo miedo, como se come eso pues de ninguna manera.

-Bella si estuviera pasando algo malo me lo dirías verdad—dijo el mirándome con preocupación y al mismo de una forma paternal.

-No es nada—dije yo sonriendo.

-Esta bien, si pasa algo no dudes en decirme, te quiero bella—dijo el dándome un beso en la frente y irse de allí dejándome sola.

Pude sentir unas manos cogiendo mis brazos suavemente, mire para ver a Alice allí parada con una mueca llena de tristeza.

-Bella quería decirte que lo siento mucho—dijo ella con triste.

-Por qué?—dije yo dandole una sonrisa algo tranquilizadora.

No estaba lista para escuchar lo siguiente creo que mi mundo se derrumbó totalmente cuando Alice me dijo que Edward se había estado viendo con ella y que se habían enamorado entre ellos. Empecé a llorar como un alma en pena, recordé la mirada de Jasper y entendí el por qué vino el y no Edward era por qué él estaba con Alice, _"duele tanto a pesar de a verme enamorado de Jasper, estaba con Edward y lo amaba"_ pensé para misma derrumbándome de golpe sin importarme de hacerme daño en las costillas y empecé a llorar hasta que senti unos Fuertes brazos cargándome lejos de ellos y metiéndome en una habitación.

-Por qué me hicieron esto?—dije yo mirando a la persona que me había sacado de allí para encontrar la mirada triste de Jasper.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo—dijo el apartando la mirada de mí y sentarse en el suelo mirando el gran ventanal.

-Alguien lo sabe?—dije yo mientras intentaba no llorar.

-No—dijo fríamente sin apartar su mirada del paisaje.

Baje mi cabeza a mis brazos en un intento de encontrar la posición más cómoda pero era imposible, no sabia como a podido hacerme esto, con lo que yo le quiera y amaba.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Hola chicas espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bella.**

Me encontraba sentada en el sofá del salón junto a Jasper el cual se mantenía justamente a mi lado pero sin decir absolutamente nada y la verdad es que se lo agradecía muchísimo no tenía ganas de nada. Escuche como el resto de la familia entrar y sentarse justamente en el sofá del frente haciendo que yo e encogiera un poco pero sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

-Hola Bella, hola hijo—dijo la voz amable de Carliste.

-Hola Carliste—dije yo sin levantar la mirada en ningún momento.

Pude ver cómo me observaban me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa por qué me preguntarían que me pasaba y al no poder mentir a los vampiros y empezaría a llorar y eso empeoraría todo.

-¿Bella estás bien?—dijo la voz preocupada de Esme.

- _Bien_ —dije en un susurro levantando la cabeza cosa que e arrepentí.

Edward y Alice estaba justamente enfrente de mirándome con preocupación, Edward se acercó a mí para ayudarme o eso creía él lo único que hizo es que me apartara realidamente y me fuera corriendo mientras me ponía llorar, _"en que estás pensando al salir corriendo Bella son vampiros"_ pensé para mí mismo deteniéndome y encerrarme en el cuarto de Jasper y me eche en la cama que tenía allí mientras me abrazaba a mi misma, eso hasta que sentí una calma de repente haciendo que mirara hacia atrás y viera a Jasper el cual se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazo algo forzoso ya que no tenía tanto auto control como los demás.

 _-Gracias—_ dije en un susurro mientras cerraba los ojos.

 **Carliste.**

Esa reacción de Bella y mi hijo me preocupaban nunca había visto reaccionar de esa manera y menos hacia sus parejas. Suspire con cansancio mientras salía de la oficina y iba hacia la habitación con Esme y me encontré con Emmet justamente mirado por la puerta de la habitación de Jasper, me puse a su lado y pude ver a Jasper abrazando a una Bella destrozada emocionalmente.

-Esto tiene que ser obra de Edward—dijo Emmet con enojo.

-Emmet no se lo que está pasando pero lo averiguaremos—dije apoyando mi mano en su hombro y irme de allí.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Hola chicas espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Jasper.**

Las emociones de Bella de y juntando las mías me estaba matando, ella no entendía el por qué pero la verdad es que yo tampoco lo entendía, un día estábamos bien y al siguiente todo cambio entre nosotros, _"Edward me la quito"_ pensé para mí mismo sabiendo que él lo iba a escuchar ya que estaba sentando en el sofá de enfrente.

-Perdona pero yo no te he echo nada—dijo el indignado.

La familia entera nos estaban mirando cuando dijo aquello, sin contar el enfado que causó por sus palabras.

-Bella debió dejarte allí con los Vulturis—dije fríamente y lleno de desprecio.

-¡Jasper discúlpate con tu hermano!—resonó la voz de Esme la cual se había molestado por aquello.

-No, él no se lo merece, ¡maldita seáis Edward y Alice siempre pensando en vosotros pero Bella y yo donde nos quedamos, sabes dónde en nada!—dije yo golpeando la pared haciendo un boquete y salir de allí y buscar algo que distraerme.

Me fui a sentar en un árbol cerca de donde se acababa nuestro territorio con los hombres lobos y pude ver cómo dos me estaban observando pero le di mucha importancia.

-Sanguijuela tienes algún problema?—oí decir al alfa de la manada.

-No—dije fríamente.

-Cariño—escuche decir de la voz de Alice haciendo que sintiera ira.

Me di la vuelta y vi a la familia junto al otro traidor, me lancé y la ataque haciendo que gritara y me sujetarán Sam y Emmet.

-¿Qué diablos a sido eso Jasper?—dijo Carliste con decepción en su voz

No dije nada solo me deje caer apoyándome en Emmet y mirar a la persona que estaba detrás de todos era Bella, le mire y vi preocupación así que no pude evitar enviarle algo de calma para que se relaja.

-Estoy bien Bella—dije yo con una sonrisa haciendo que ella respirara.

-Que está pasando?—dijo Emmet mirándonos.

-Edward y Alice nos han engañado...el-ellos se acostaron juntos.—dijo Bella lanzándose a abrazarme enseguida no pude evitar corresponder.

Tuve que dejar de respirar si no quería perder el control ya que llevaba dos dias sin cazar y la verdad es que su olor no me ayudaba.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un fuerte rugido y algo caer al suelo.

 **Emmet.**

Como se atrevían a hacerle eso a mi hermana pequeña y no solo eso a mi hermano joder, me lancé a por él y lo golpee con todo lo que tenía para sentir los fuertes brazos de mi padre apartándome de allí para que no acabará con el.

-Dejame m, yo lo mato—dije removiéndome de sus brazos sin mucho éxito.

 _-Shhh Emmet tranquilo—_ dijo el en un susurro tranquilizador haciendo que dejara de removerme.

-Lo siento—dije yo mirando a Bella la cual parecía algo asustada.

-No pasa nada Emmet.—escuche decirme pero la verdad es que estaba distraído en un intento de no lanzaré a por Edward.

-Emmet mejor vete a casa y Calmate—dijo Carliste, yo asentí y me fui de allí en seguida.

 **Carliste.**

Estaba decepcionado de mis dos hijos habían echo daño a mis dos hijos y habían echo que Emmet perdiera el control sobre sí mismo, suspire y mire con enfado a Edward y Alice.

-¿Desde cuándo lleváis engañando a los chicos?—dije yo cruzándome de brazos en espera de una respuesta.

-Desde que volvimos de Italia—dijo Alice totalmente arrepentida.

Suspire con cansancio y dolor al saber que mi hijo Jasper a tenido que vivir esto sin yo saberlo y sin contar de Bella, ella era como mi hija, era parte de mi familia y como buen padre tenía que proteger a mis hijos.

-Alice y Edward será mejor que os vayáis un tiempo a Denali—dije con algo de pesar pero firme.

Me giré le hice la señal a Jasper y se fue de allí donde yo también lo hice, mire a Bella y se quedó con Sam. Le sonreí y me fui a casa con los demás.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Hola chicas espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Bella.**

Vi como se iban lejos y lo último que vi de ellos era la leve sonrisa de Carliste y la espald mande Jasper, estaba completamente herida por la traicion de Edward pero no le iba a hacer malas emociones al pobre de Jasper el cual lo estaba pasando bastante mal. Mire a Sam y a Paul el cual me miraban con algo de seriedad y curiosidad al mismo tiempo así que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa algo rota.

-Que demonios a sido eso?—dijo Paul señalando por donde se había ido los Cullen.

-Una pequeña riña.—dije yo quitándole importancia para que no siguieran preguntando.

-Una pequeña riña?, Bella literalmente ese Cullen llamado Jasper atacó a su mujer—dijo Sam con una mueca de disgusto.

-Veras Edward hizo algo y Jasper esta enojado solo es eso, no quiero hablar de ello—dije yo bajando la cabeza para empezar a caminar hacia la casa de Emily.

Me senté en la mesa totalmente despistada y ajena a lo que me rodeaba, solo pensaba en que hacer, Edward me había pedido matrimonio, pero el me estaba engañando con Alice, entonces por qué lo hizo, por qué diablos me pidió matrimonio maldita sea.

-Bella?—escuche la voz lejana de Emily.

- _Si?_ —susurre mirándola a los ojos la cual me miraban con preocupación.

-No llores vale, lo que haya pasado me lo puedes contar, después de todo somos amigas—dijo frotando suavemente mi espalda.

-Edward me engaño con Alice, por eso Jasper le atacó, el...me pidió matrimonio y resulta de que se estaba tirando a mi amiga—dije yo ocultando mi cara en mis manos mientras deseaba que Jasper estuviera aquí conmigo, él sabía cómo sentia y sabía cómo cálmar este dolor.

Suspire y mire a Emily la cual me regalo una pequeña sonrisa llena de comprensión, Sam apareció minutos después abrazando a su pareja con mucho cuidado.

-Bella será mejor que vayas a tu casa tu padre debe estar preocupado—dijo el mirándome fijamente en busca de alguna lesión.

-Estoy bien y gracias por dejar que hablar con Emily—sonreí suavemente y salí de la casa para caminar hacia mi casa.

Era peligroso ya que Victoria estaba en mi busca pero no importaba si ella me mata o no ya me da exactamente igual, solo quería quitarme este sufrimiento de encima de una buena vez. Llegue y me tumbe en la cama para cerrar los ojos en un intento de descansar un raro pero recordaba las palabras de Edward cuando me pidió matrimonio, **"prometo amarte para toda la eternidad"** que inocente fui, sentí como la cama se hundía y unos brazos ahora conocidos me abrazaban algo tensos para luego relajarse un poco al rato.

 _-Hey_ —susurre para mirar por encima del hombro y ver a Jasper.

-Descansa un rato Bella—dijo con voz suave y apoyarme en su pecho.

 _-Gracias_ —dije susurrándole y cerrar mis ojos para caer en un profundo sueño en los brazos de Jasper.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Hola chicas espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Jasper.**

Estaba observando dormir a aquella chica que una vez intente matar y que ahora estaba sufriendo por culpa de su hermano y mi mujer, me separe un poco o eso intente ya que al momento de moverme ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y me abrazo para que no me fuera. Le quite el cabello que le caía en la cara y no pude evitar sentir hambre, había pasado dos dias sin cazar y no lo estaba llevando muy bien ahora.

Suspire y me eche de nuevo sin moverme con la excepción de que la abrace con un brazo y cerré los ojos fingiendo estar dormido.

-Mmm Jasper—llamó la voz de Bella haciendo que abriera uno de mis ojos y la viera completamente dormida.

Sonreí al ver que la chica estaba soñando conmigo y al parecer estaba muy entretenida, no dude ni un segundo en embozar una sonrisa como empezó a hablar en sueños y decir que era el mejor vampiro que había conocido.

- _Tu sí que eres la mejor humana que he conocido nunca_ —susurre en su oído ella se removió y siguió durmiendo como si nada.

 **Carliste.**

Sentado en el sofá de mi casa mirando como Esme sollozaba contra mí y simplemente deje que descargara todo lo que sentía a pesar de que las lágrimas nunca caerían, los dos estábamos preocupados por Jasper, Bella y Emmet, sobretodo por los dos primeros.

Mi hijo Jasper había decido hacer una pequeña visita de Bella para saber cómo estaba y si tenía que quedarse o no, él dijo que me llamaría si algo malo pasaba. Mire a Emmet el cual estaba en silencio mirando a la nada y apretando los puños.

-Emmet relájate—dije yo mirándolo algo serio.

-¡No papa no le voy a calmar has visto lo que le han echo a mi hermano y a mi hermanita, los han destrozado y encima el le pidió matrimonio!—grito el mirándome con enojo.

-Se que estas molesto, todos los estamos pero ahora Bella nos necesita con ella y si estás de ese humor solo lo vamos a empeorar—dije yo mirando con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de Esme.

El asintió y vi cómo abrazo a Roselie la cual estaba animando a mi hijo el oso. El teléfono sonó así que lo cogi rápidamente pensando que era Jasper por algún problema y fue la voz de Aro la cual resonó por el teléfono.

 _-Hola viejo amigo._

 _-Hola Aro._

 _-Mis fieles ayudante, Dimitri, Félix, Jane y Alec han estado allí observando si Bella se había transformado y mete llevado la sorpresa de qu e ella no a cambiado._

 _-Ha habido muchos problemas en la familia._

 _-Sabes lo que significa._

 _-Aro yo me encargaré de transformarla pero no permitiré que le pongas la mano encima a mi hija._

Colgué el teléfono y mir na los miembros de la familia los cuales me miraban con preocupación

-Que vamos a hacer?—dijo Esme con voz suave.

 **Bella.**

Sentí movimiento a mi lado así que al abrir los ojos me encontré con los cabellos revueltos de Jasper el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormido, hoy había clase así se mire a la ventana desde esa posición y deje caer un jadeo al ver que estaba completamente soleado, _"oh Dios mío Jessica y los otros me van a golpear más fuerte y no voy a poder decir a nadie"_ pensé para mí misma sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba de una manera alarmante.

-Hey Bella tranquila—dijo Jasper mirándome con preocupación y enviarme calma cosa que consiguió.

-Gracias—dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Que ha sido eso Bella has estado en pánico y tus emociones era de puro horror—dijo el mirándome con curiosidad.

-No es nada solo que voy a llegar tarde la escuela—dije yo cogiendo la ropa y al cuerto de baño y empezar a cambiarme de ropa, pude ver el moraton gigante que tenía en las costillas, daba gracias a dios que Carliste no instiera y di gracias a que Jasper no se había dado cuenta. No pienso decir a nadie que en la escuela me golpean cuando ellos no están me niego a ver esas cara de molestia.

 _-Bella quien te hizo eso—_ dijo Jasper en un susurro mientras acariciaba el moraton.

-¡Jasper me estoy cambiando!—gite mientras me cubría.

-No me cambies de tema y contesta a la pregunta.—dijo el severamente haciendo que mirara sus ojos y ver que los tenía totalmente oscurecidos.

- _Nadie me caí_ —dije yo con una sonrisa, él no pareció muy convencido pero asintió y salió del cuarto de baño.

Espere a que se fuera de la casa para suspirar y empezar a temblar, _"Tengo que ser fuerte"_ pensé para mí misma.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Hola chicas espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy. En esta historia también tendrá la participación de Victoria y los Vulturis.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Jasper.**

Espere a Bella ha que saliera del cuerto baño, estaba inquieto al ver ese feo moraton en la zona de sus costillas, sabía que algo malo pasaba pero no estaba seguro así que decidí no insistir en el tema. Sonreí suavemente al ver a la pequeña humana salir del cuerto de baño y vi que estaba.

-Ven te llevo al instituto—dije yo ofreciéndole la mano.

Ella por un segundo se veía insegura si dármela o no así que se la cogi suavemente y le di un fuerte abrazo y separarme de ella.

-Hay sol—dijo ella mirándome con preocupación.

-No pasa nada los cristales de mi coche están tintados no me pueden ver brillar—dije con una sonrisa.

Le cogi de mano suavemente y la ayude abajar las escaleras resultando un poco patoso ya que se tropezó y cayó encima mía haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio después de daré un pequeño golpe en la pierna, aún que creo que ella se hizo mucho más daño que yo.

-Bella estás bien?—dije yo quitándole el pelo de su cara.

-Me hice daño en la caída—dijo ella jadeando de dolor—Es lo que tiene cuando seres una torpe—dijo ella sujetándose el costado.

-Te llevaré con Carliste—dije yo preparado para levantarla.

-¡Noooo, por favor no quiero ir a Carliste!—dijo ella separándose de mi rápidamente.

-Bella puedes a verte fracturado y haberte echo más daño, nos vamos a Carliste quieras o no—dije yo cogiendole y llevarme la corriendo a la velocidad vampirica.

Bella había cerrado los ojos por el dolor que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo así que corrí más rápido y llegar lo más antes posible antes de que Carliste se fuera al hospital. Al llegar fui recibido por Esme la cual al ver a Bella llamo rápidamente a Carliste. El me la quito de los brazos y se la llevó al despacho para tratarla.

-Que paso Jasper?—dijo el con preocupación y de forma paternal.

-Se cayó por las escaleras al tropezar y golpearse con mi pierna—explique con cuidado.

-Se hizo daño en la rodilla pero no es nada grave, tendrá que llevar una venda y una rodillera por unos días—dijo el empeza a vendar la pierna.

-Carliste necesito que le mires el costado, vi algo que no me gusto y no me creo lo que me dijo—dije yo mirándole haciendo que el se sorprendiera.

Me sorprendí al sentir las emociones de Carliste, era de preocupación, tristeza, amor, rabia, angustia y de más cosas. Nunca había sentido eso de parte de el era un padre de lo más tranquilo y pocas veces perdía la calma.

Le levantó con cuidado la camiseta pero las manos de Bella les detuvo haciendo que ambos le miraramos.

-Jasper puedes salir de la habitación—dijo Carliste mirándome a los ojos.

Salí de la habitación y en mitad de camino me encontré con Edawrd, empezó a gruñirme y me grito.

-Aléjate de ella—dijo el agarrándome de la camiseta del cuello, sonreí arrogantemente al escape aquello.

-Quien te crees que eres Edward, por muy favorito que seas de Carliste y Esme no te da derecho a hacer lo que te dé la gana.—dije yo quitándomelo de encima.

-Eres un estupido si piensas que te voy a dejar con Bella—dijo el tirándome de la escalera al primer piso donde estaba Emmet, Alice y Roselie.

Intentaron separarnos pero no los deje y golpee con fuerza a Edward en la cara.

-Basta Jasper!—resonó la voz de Esme por toda la casa.

Mire hacia abajo y me separe de todo el mundo sin importarme nadie, intentaron acercarse a mí pero los aparte de mi viendo el dolor en la cara de mi madre.

-Aléjense de mi—dije saliendo corriendo de allí sin escuchar cómo Carliste y Esme me llamaban, pero Carliste dijo algo que me llamó la atención.

-Luego tengo que hablar contigo sobre Bella.—dijo la voz lejana de mi padre.

Fui a las afueras del instituto para averiguar qué pasaba con Bella y para salir a la luz del sol me puse la capucha y unos pequeños guantes. Me acerqué a las amigas de Bella para escuchar lo que decían.

 _-Bella se merece lo que le hacemos—dijo aquella chica llamada Jessica._

 _-Tienes razón un pequeño moraton no es nada comparado con lo que le vamos a hacer mañana—dijo la voz de la otra chica totalmente con voz cruel._

 _-Bella es mi amiga y no voy a tomar participación de esto—dijo Ángela yéndose de allí._

Me quedé parado en mi sitio un tiempo procesando aquello ya que no me lo podía creer, Bella la chica más torpe, hermosa, amigable y gentil estaba siendo abusada por estas dos chicas y lo peor aún es que no nos había dicho nada a nadie.

-Maldicion—dije para mí mismo yéndome para casa para enfrentar a Bella.

Pero había algo que no me gusto y era el olor a los Vulturis por la zona, así que corrí a casa y contármelos allí.

-Hola joven Jasper.—dijo Aro.

-Hola—dije fríamente y pasar por delante de ellos y entrar en casa.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Hola chicas espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Jasper**.

Los Vulturis estaban aquí veían a por Bella de seguro que a matarla por no ser cambiada y seguramente para asegurarse de que no traería problemas a esta familia o a las reglas que según ellos están para cumplirse, _"fíjense están para cumplirse pero ellos nunca las cumple"_ pensé para mí mismo con ironía viendo como Carliste estás tenso sin dejar a Aro o alguno de lo sus entrar a por la pequeña.

-Te lo dije por teléfono yo me encargaré de su transformación, pero no dejaré que le pongas la mano encima—dijo Carliste cruzándose de brazos.

-Carliste amigo has metido una humana e tu casa, ella sabe todo sobre nos oro y encima es novio de tu hijo—dijo Aro con voz tranquila.

Al escuchar las palabras "pareja" no dude en soltar un fuerte gruñido para que me escuchara y me mirara, él entró en la casa y no dudó en cogerme del cuello, _"que manía más fea están cogiendo la gente de cogerme del cuello"_ pensé para mí mismo mirando los ojos rojos de ahora que enseguida llamó a dos de sus secuaces para que me sujetarán y pudiera ver lo que pasaba. El se separó y empezó a reírse cosa que me molesto más que nunca, mire a Carliste y entendió entonces.

-Si no queréis tener problemas con los hombres lobo yo me iría—dijo Carliste con una sonrisa tranquila.

-En tu territorio no hay de esos chuchos asquerosos—dijo Jane con una sonrisa.

-Ah no, Jacob, Seth Leah venga por favor—dije yo mirando hacia la puerta principal.

Tres Fuertes gruñidos resonaron por toda la casa haciendo que supiera que estaba dentro, para llegar donde estaban y sentarse a mi lado Jacob y los otros dos al lado de Carliste.

-Ven...todo puede ponerse...

No termine la frase cuando un grito en el despacho de Carliste de escucho y lo siguiente que escuché fue el nombre de Edward junto un Dejame. Gruño y corro rápidamente para sacarlo de allí y empezará golpéalo siendo enseguida separado por Dimitri y mi padre.

-Jasper tranquilo.—dijo Carliste en un intento de tranquilizarme.

-Sepárate de ella, mira lo que has echo!—dijo Edward mirándome con rabia.

-¡Yo...,al menos yo no me estoy tirando la mujer de nadie!—dije separándome del agarre de Dimitri y mi padre no sin antes mirar a los Vulturis y irme de allí.

 **Carliste.**

Pasé una mano por mi cabello para sacudirlo esta situación estaba empeorado a cada segundo y tener a los Vulturis aquí no ayuda de ninguna manera.

-Veo que tenías razón las cosas están muy mal—dijo el joven Alec el cual miraba a Edward.

-En que estabas pensando Edward, te dije que tú y Alice se fueran por un tiempo y no obedeces y encima haces que Jasper se artere, Bella se haga aún más daño y Emmet fuera de control, que quieres que haga Edward!—exclamé con enfado.

Nunca antes me había enfado con ninguno de mis hijos de esta manera pero Edward había sobrepasado la línea, estaba destruyedo a la familia con su comportamiento, sentí una mano cálida en mi hombro y supe que era Bella.

-Que haces de píe Bella?—dije dándome la vuelta y dejar fuera de mi atención a de los Vulturis.

- _Esto es mi culpa, seguramente si no me hubieran conocido esto no hubiera pasado._ —dijo en un pequeño susurro.

Eso rompió mi corazón muerto y no pude evitar abrazarla con fuerza pero con cuidado de no dañar la zona afectada por aquel golpe en el costado. Me separe y mire a los Vulturis, Bella por su parte empezó a temblar.

-Tranquila Joven Bellano haré nada hasta que todo se calme, además Carliste me dio su palabra de que te transformaría y me fío de su palabra, pero por si acaso dejo a tres de mis hombres aquí, Alec, Jane y Dimitri vosotros os haréis cargo—dijo Aro saliendo por la puerta y dejar a los jóvenes allí.

Ellos no estaban contentos pero a mí tampoco me hacía mucha gracia de que estuvieran aquí, _"esto va a ser complicado"_ pensé para mí mismo preparado para escuchar los gritos de Rosalie diciendo de que por qué estaban ellos aquí, mire a Jacob y los otros dos y solo asistieron con la cabeza.

-Ponerse cómodo ahora estáis en vuestra casa—dije yo seco pero siguiendo ser amable.

-Gracias—dijo Alec fríamente.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Hola chicas espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Bella.**

Intente dormir enserio lo intentaba pero tener en esta casa a tres de los Vulturis no me ayudaba mucho, además de las pesadillas y las palabras de Edward se estaban clavando cada vez más profundo de mi débil corazón. Me levante y fui al salón donde vi a Emmet, Jacob, Jane, Alec y Dimitri sin decirse ni una palabra. De repente vi una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Emmet que miro hacia mi dirección y señalar a que me sentara a su lado, no sé si ir con él por el tema de esos tres pero supe que estando Emmet no harían nada. Baje las escaleras y me senté a su lado mientras me acurrucaba más cerca de su cuerpo, él me rodeo con su brazo y quede pegado en su pecho y no pude mirarle y preguntar.

 _-Donde esta Jasper?_ —dije en un pequeño susurro.

-Carlisle fue a buscarlo, Jasper estaba muy alterado y se desvió un poco pero tranquila, ¿no deberías estar dormida?—preguntó el con curiosidad.

-No podía dormir—dije cerrando los ojos y intentar dormir hasta que escuché decir a Jane.

-Así de débiles son los humanos—dijo ella con voz llena de odio.

-Eso es por qué no has encontrado a nadie que te quiera, eres una sanguijuela—contraatacó Jacob lanzando un gruñido.

Suspire y cerré de nuevo los ojos pero no podía dormir y eso me agobiaba muchísimo, _"debería morirme y a su dormiré para siempre"_ pensé para mí misma frustrada, quiero que Victoria me mate, mi vida no vale la pena ahora. Sentí un par de ojos en mi así que los abri y vi a Jasper ahí mirándome con algo de compresión, amor y dolor, me di cuenta de que el estaba sintiendo esas emociones en mi. Sonreí en un intento de calmarlo pero lo único que hice es preocuparlo más.

-Que pasa Jasper?—dijo Emmet mirando a Jasper algo confundido.

-Sus emocione, Bella tenemos que hablar—dijo el severamente y mirarme con algo de pena.

-De que?—dije con curiosidad.

-El nombre Jessica y Lauren te suenan de algo—dijo el haciendo que Emmet, y los tres Vulturis me miraran.

Yo no le pude contestar ahora mismo estaba en shock Jasper sabía mi secreto, él sabe que me golpean, _"oh Dios mío ahora pensara que soy una carga para la familia" ñrbilla y me obligó a mirarlo y me fijé en una cosa que antes nunca antes me había fijado, él era realmente guapo, me sonroje ante aquel pensamiento y la sonrisa que puso el al ver mis emociones._

-No volverá a pasar—dijo el negando con la cabeza.

-Siempre vuelve a suceder cuando hay sol y nunca estáis—dije bajando la cabeza.

-Iré contigo hasta con el Sol Bella pero no dejare que esas niñas te vuelvan a golpear—dijo Jasper con una sonrisa algo maligna, en el fondo pude escuchar el gruñido de Emmet al enterarse.

-Si tú vas yo también voy—dijo el con insistencia.

-Sabéis perfectamente que eso está prohibido—dijo la voz dura de Dimitri.

-Y ellos te están dejando en claro que vuestras reglas le dan igual—dijo Jacob con un tono divertido.

Suspire con cansancio y no pude evitar dejar mi cabeza apoyarse en el pecho de Jasper, él me cogio y me llevó a su habitación donde se echó a mi lado y hay pude dormir tranquila.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Hola chicas espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy, lamentó si algunos nombres no están bien escritos pero el corrector del móvil lo cambia y no me doy cuenta. SORRY**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Jasper.**

Estaba con mis ojos totalmente cerrados intentando por lo menos relajarme y dejar de pensar en las cosas malas, de la tensión que había y de las emociones asesinas que tenían esos tres de hay abajo. Los abri y vi unos ojos Rojos como la sangre en el final de la habitación, le gruñi pero a él no le importo la verdad lo único que hice que ella se removiera y me abrazara con fuerza.

-Que haces aquí—dije amenazantemente mirándole.

-Deberia darte vergüenza estar con esta humana—dijo la voz femenina de la Vulturi totalmente llena de asco.

Suspire cóm cansancio y separarme del agarre de Bella me acerqué a Jane y le cogi del brazo bruscamente y la saque de allí para o despertar a la pequeña Bella. La baje encontrado me con su hermano y me miró con muy mala cara al ver esto y la tire al sofá haciendo que se quejara.

-No te acerques—dije mirándola con mala cara.

-Te has enamorado de la pareja de tu hermano—dijeron ellos tres mirándome con algo de disgusto.

-Eso ni os va ni os viene solo os lo advierto una vez, te acercas a ella y te mato—dije yo poniendome cerca de la cara y susurrarle una cosa tan baja que no siquiera la audición de vamporo podría captar— _Y no me voy a contener—_ dije yo en un susurro yéndome de nuevo a la habitación y encontrar a Bella temblando de frío y del llanto.

Me acerqué rápidamente y le di la vuelta para que me mirara a los ojos y poder limpiarle las lágrimas.

-Que sucede Bella?—dije con preocupación ganándome una mirada de ella.

-No me dejes sola por favor—dijo ella sujetándose con fuerza en mi camiseta y enterrar su cabeza en cuello dejando mi cara en su cuello, trague un momento y me tense al notar el olor, _"maldicion no podré controlarme"_ pensé para mí mismo abriendo la boca y empujar su aventé a Bella lejos de mi.

-¿Jasper?—dijo ella acercándose de nuevo haciendo que me alejara de nuevo.

No le conteste y me limité a alejarme de ella al sentir la sed atacándome con fuerza haciendo que por un momento pensara en morderle. Sentí el olor a sangre me giré y vi a la chica la cual se habia cortado para dejar la sangre correr, deje de respirar pero aun así el olor me atacó y hizo que me acercara a ella.

-Bella que haces?—dije mirándola con enojo y preocupación.

-Se que no has comido en varios días...puedes beber—dijo ella regalándome una sonrisa haciendo que sintiera el sentimiento en aumento. Me acerqué el brazo a la cara y le di un beso en la herida y lami mis labios para sentir el buen sabor que tenía, pero no iba a morder ya que no quería matarla y transfórmala. Sonreí al sentir las emociones de excitacion, lurjuria, miedo y impaciencia. Le lami la herida suavemente para empezar a limpiar todo aquella sangre, los colmillos no quería hacerlo pero...estaba hambriento.

 **Bella.**

Jasper parecía dudar si morder o no así que le cogi de la cara y con algo de duda pose mis labios sobre los suyos. Le acaricie la cabeza y enterré su cabeza en mi cuello y fue allí cuando sentí la respiración la cual no le hacía falta allí mismo.

 _-Bella aléjate por favor—_ dijo ella con dificultad.

-No—dije yo abrazándole con fuerza.

Sentí como el lamió el sitio donde iba a morder y sentí un fuerte pinchazo allí mismo, no sentí el dolor que sentí cuando me mordió James. Me sentí débil y sino fuera por qué me tenía sujeta hubiera caído de cara al suelo, se separó y vi los ojos como cambiaron un poco de color, se acercó a mí cara y dejó un beso suave en mis labios.

- _Lo siento Bella—_ dijo el apoyando la frente contra la mía.

 _-No pasa nada, pero por qué no he entrado en periodo de transformación?—_ dije yo en otro susurro y cerrar los ojos para caer en la insconciencia y lo último que escuché fue.

-Es por qué no he echado la ponzoña en tu sistema—dijo su voz lejana.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Hola espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Emmet.**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la casa junto a Carlisle el cual decidió quedarse por hoy conmigo, sé que estaba preocupado por mí pero estaba en sufrimiento por lo que había echo a Jasper y a Bella. Íbamos tranquilamente caminando cuando un olor familiar nos vino de la nada y corrimos a donde estaba la habitación de Jasper para ver que el estaba sentado en la puerta con la cabeza en sus piernas.

-Jasper que pasa hijo—dijo Carlisle poniéndose de cuclillas para quedar delante de su cara.

Yo hice lo mismo que el pero nos preocupó la falta de respuesta así que me enfadé creyendo que había sido Edward y Alice la cual había echo que su hermano estuviera en este estado.

-Yo...no quería...ella se corto y apesar de apártarme de ella, me abrazo y estaba hambriento—dijo el rápidamente levantando la cabeza y mirarnos a los ojos haciendo que sus ojos nos miraran a ambos.

Nos quedamos en silencio al ver que los ojos de Jasper ya no estaban negros si no tenía un color dorado rojizo en ellos. Carlisle me miró y supo lo que significaba eso, _"el había bebido sangre humana, y no de cualquiera sino de Bella"_ pensé para mí mismo mirando a Jasper.

-Jasper Dejame verla—dijo Carlisle con tono severo haciendo que el asintiera y se apartara de la puerta.

Ambos entramos para ver a Bella tumbada en la cama totalmente dormida, y viva, con su corazón latiente sin ninguna irregularidad, _"como es esto posible, si no la ha matado debería a verse empezado el cambio"_ pensé para mí mismo viendo a Carlisle el cual parecía igual de sorprendido que yo.

-Yo...no quería matarla ella dijo que bebiera de ella apesar de que me negué, se corto y después de eso me abrazo y la mordi.—dijo el con tono llena de culpabilidad.

-Como lo hicistes ella no está efectuando el cambio—dijo Carlisle revisando a Bella de arriba a bajo en busca de algún problema.

-No puse la ponzoña era como si con estos días que he estado sin alimentarme hubiera desaparecido por ese tiempo—dijo el con algo de duda.

-Denerias alimentarte Jasper, me preocupas, y todo el mundo lo está—dije yo mirándole con cara de malestar.

-Es que ahora hay menos paz en la casa, me habéis metido a tres Vulturis aquí en casa, con Bella—dijo el mirándonos con esos ojos algo molestos y medió rojos.

-Entiende que Carlisle a echo lo mejor—dije poniendome enfrente de mi hermano por si se ponía violento.

-Emmet ello son más peligrosos que yo qué pasaría si hubieran olido la sangre cuando Bella se corto—dijo el gruñiendome.

Me quede en silencio ya que él tenía razón si ellos hubieran olido la sangre no hubieran dudado en matarla y menos si ellos la odiaban de esa manera. Suspire mire a Carlisle el cual se había puesto a mi lado y le puso la mano en el hombro a Jasper el cual le miro y solo asintió con la cabeza, por mi parte me fui hacia a fuera con Carlisle hacia el salón donde estaba Alec hablando con Esme y Jacob de los más tranquilo o eso parecía ya que de pronto Jacob reaccionó malamente y se lanzó a por el entrando en fase.

 **Jacob.**

Estaba molesto más que molesto y no pude evitar lanzarle un gruñido con fuerza para empezar a caminar hacia el listo para lanzarme a por el, si no fuera por el grandullón y Carlisle lo hubiera despedazado en ese momento, sin importarme nada romper el tratado o crear una guerra por el ataque, le gruñí de nuevo y me calme para que me soltaran.

-Denerian controlar más a vuestro Chucho—dijo aquella sanguijuela.

-Grrrrr.

-Callate Alec no provoques a Jabob—dijo Carlisle poniéndose delante de mí para que no atacará.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Hola chicas espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Bella.**

Me desperté algo dolorida así que me reincorpore de la cama muy lentamente para ver que en el suelo había sangre, es decir mi sangre fue cuando recordé lo que pasó la noche anterior con Jasper, _"estoy viva"_ pensé para mí misma sonriendo un poco al saber que él si tenía él autocontrol que tenía que tener. Me puse de pie y fue entonces que vi a Alec Vulturi allí parado mirándome con algo de hambre pero no mucha, se sentó en la cama y miro al suelo mirándose las manos con algo de duda.

-Que haces aqui Alec?—dije sentándome a su lado pero con cierta distancia para que no me atacada o algo parecido.

El no me contesto en este momento así que decidí irme para dejarle a solas a lo mejor eso es lo que necesitaba, después de todo está casa estaba habitada por vampiros. Me puse de pie de nuevo y cuando iba a caminar hacia la puerta una de sus mano me cogío del brazo con suavidad, al mirarlo vi que tenía esos ojos tristes que no vi antes en ningún vampiro fuera de esta familia.

-¿Alec?—pregunté yo sentándome más cerca de él y en espera de que dijera algo.

-Esto es lo que se siente al tener familia?—dijo mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

-Tienes una gran familia Alec cuál es el problema—dije yo mirándole esta vez con curiosidad.

-¡No ellos no son mi familia, Aro nos quiere como herramientas pero no como sus hijos, yo necesitaba y necesito a un padre, a una hermana que me entienda pero o tengo nada—dijo el lleno de frustración mientras escondía su cara en sus manos.

-Y Jane, ella es tu hermana de cuando eras humanos.—dije yo con duda.

-Ella está obsesionada con Aro, le da igual lo que le pase a su propio hermano—dijo el mirándome a los ojos—lo único que quiere ella es que me vaya o me maten—dijo afligido.

Me acerqué más a él le pase los dos brazos a su alrededor para atraerlo hacia ha mí y abrazarle con fuerza, al principio se tensó pero se relajó al momento correspondiendo aquel abrazo con fuerza. Sonreí al tener una loca idea, pero si lo era de Emmet por qué no iba a serlo de el.

- _Si quieres yo puedo ser tu hermana pequeña Alec—_ susurre yo en espera de su respuesta.

-¿Enserio lo serias?—dijo el con sus ojos llenas de esperanza.

-Si—dije yo separándome de él y regalarle una sonrisa.

-Gracias Bella—dijo el dándome otro abrazo.

Nos pusimos de pie y salimos de la habitación para ir al salón donde vi a Jasper sentado y me miró con una sonrisa suave.

-Hey como te encuentras? —pregunto Jasper regalándome un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte sonrojo se centró en mi cara.

No era posible que me empezara ha enamorarme de Jasper, no podía ser o quizás si, _"aaaaaah estoy tan confundida"_ pensé para mí misma mirado a Jasper el cual me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Tranquilízate Bella—dijo el riéndose a más no poder.

-¡Jasper no te rías de mí!—dije haciendo un puchero haciendo que me miraran todos los vampiros.

-Tan adorable hermanita—dijeron Emmet y Alec con unas sonrisas llenas de burlas.

-¿Por qué le llamas hermana Alec?—dijo Jane de mala manera.

-Por qué yo le di permiso para hacerlo, dale un poco de crédito se su pone que él es tu hermano y tú solo pasas de él!—dije yo enfrentándome a ella.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Hola chicas espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Jasper**

Decidí que era mejor llenarme a Bella de allí antes de que aquella vampiresa molesta la matara, le cogi del brazo suavemente y me la lleve corriendo hacia el donde la senté en una piedra lo más alejado que podía estar de la casa. Podía sentir el enfado y la ira en ella así que lo único que pude hacer fue enviarle una ola de calma, recibiendo una pequeña mirada de su parte junto a una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Jasper—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No hay por que agradecerme nada Bella, lo haría siempre que pudiera—dije yo encogiéndome de hombros quitándole importancia asunto.

Me senté en un árbol y me dediqué a mirarla y observar todos los movimientos que hacía, note que ella se notaba nerviosa ya que miraba mi mirada en ella, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¡Otra vez no Jasper!—dijo ella cruzándose de brazos mientras ponía un tierno puchero.

-Lo siento pero verte así es algo muy divertido—dije yo aguantándome la carcajada.

-Todos los hombres sois iguales—dijo ella dejando salir u bufido a lo que yo rodé los ojos y la estrelle contra un tronco de un árbol haciendo que se quejara y me preocupara.

-Lo siento Bella—dije yo mirando la con preocupación.

-Te había dicho que el rojo de tus ojos te queda bien, pero...me gusta más los dorados—dijo ella con las mejillas rojas.

Sonreí y no pude evitar acercarme a su cara dejar un suave beso en sus labios y dejar mi frente apoyada contra la suya.

-Nunca he visto a gente con tu Bella, alguien tan Valiente como para estar al lado de vampiros—dije yo apartándome de ella y darme la vuelta—Victoria aún está por hay fuera, te das cuenta que los vampiros no dan cosa buena.

-Tu me has traído cosas buenas, me ayudasteis con lo de Edward, me haces reír y me consuelas, no todos los vampiros hacen eso—dijo ella lanzándose abrazarme.

-Y no he visto chica que convierte en su hermano a un Vulturi —dije yo cogiendole de la cintura.

-Se ve tan perdido y sé que me está diciendo la verdad—dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Entonces te ayudaré, por qué Jane y Dimitri, o por lo menos Jane no permitirá eso—dije yo dandole un beso esta vez en la mejilla.

-Y Dimitri si?—dijo ella curiosidad.

-Se puede decir que Dimitri quitando a Felix es el más violento pero, también puede ser un buen amigo o eso dicen sus emociones—dije yo apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y cerrar los ojos al sentir su mano en mi cabello.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Hola chicas espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Bella.**

Después de la agradable excursión al bosque con Jasper era hora de volver a casa de los Cullen, nos paramos un momento justamente enfrente de la casa y pudimos notar una gran tensión dentro haciendo que me extremeciera.

-Si quieres te llevo mejor a tu casa—dijo el mirándome con una sonrisa.

-No, todo está bien—dije algo nerviosa.

Le cogi suavemente de la mano la cual a él no le molesto para nada y entramos para ver a Jacob peleándose con Jane y a Alec suspirando con cansancio, no pude evitar respirar hondo para no gritarle a la Vulturi hasta que Jake soltó un quejido de dolor y explote.

-¡Quieres parar de una vez, Aro os dejo aquí para vigilar no para arrunar todo lo que han conseguido, si eso os largais de aquí y no volváis!—dije gritándoles como una loca.

Sentí como me enviaban oleadas de calma así que no pude evitar enviarle una mirada asesina a Jasper el cual enseguida paro de hacerlo para mirar hacia otro lado y pesar e algo. Por mi parte estaba apunto de lanzarme a por Jane estaba harta de todo esto y estaba dispuesta y romperme la mano por tal de callarla de una vez.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Hola chicas espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Bella.**

Había algo realmente malo en todo esto es cierto que los Vulturis están aquí para vigilarme y todo esto pero últimamente Edward no había estado y cuando lo vi supe que estaba planeado algo realmente malo. Me senté en el sofá y hoy me había quedado sola con Dimitri el cual permanecía totalmente tranquilo leyendo su libro, le mire fijamente que terminó por mirarme a mí y haciendo que bajara la mirada.

-Que quieres?—dijo el bruscamente haciendo que me asustara.

- _Lo siento—_ dije yo en un pequeño susurro.

Mire al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante de el mundo, nos quedamos totalmente ensilencio hasta que de repente sentí que el soltaba un suspiro y puso enfrente de mí con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien?—dijo mirándome seriamente.

Suspire con cansancio al saber que no me iba a dejar en paz si no le contestaba ha la pregunta.

-Por qué ella es así?—dije yo pensando en la personalidad de Jane.

-Ella siempre es así, desde que la recuerdo siempre a sido malhumorada, cruel y violenta, pero creo que eso de violenta le ganas tú—dijo el soltando un bufido al recordar mi actitud retadora.

-No soy violenta Dimitri solo intento entender y con el tema de Edward pues estoy algo de mal humor—dije yo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-No le digas no había notado tu mal humor—dijo el rodando los ojos haciendo que yo también lo hiciera.

Nos quedamos así un rato para luego tumbarme en el sofá y cerrar los ojos sin importarme que ese vampiro bebería sangre humana, tenía sueño y iba a dormir les guste o no.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Hola chicas espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy.**


End file.
